The primary use of air fresheners is to mask odor. A technically advanced air freshener is one that provides longer lasting performance. A need exists for the determination by means of the use of an effective testing system of physical-chemical properties that control the sustained performance of an air freshener fragrance.
It is, accordingly, an object of my invention to devise apparatus and a process for the simultaneous evaluation of an air freshener's performance for its hedonics, intensity, volatile content, diffusivity and weight loss as a function of time in a controlled environment of temperature and air mixing. It is another object of my invention to combine the advantages of a laboratory system that allows for only analytical measurements and a full scale test of odor performance in a specifically designed environment that allows only sensory testing.
Nothing in the prior art provides a system whereby a controlled environment that allows for both sensory and analytical measurements of a fragrance's performance as is the case in my invention.